


Demon Deals

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Demon!Parv, M/M, Supernatural beings are known au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strife finds himself in a spot of trouble and Parv shows up with a deal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Deals

Strife buried his head in his hands, shaking it slowly. He took a deep breath, this was not how he had wanted it to be.

”Fuck. Fucking fuck what have you done Strife”, Strife groaned looking down at the heaps of bills on his desk. He wasn’t going to cry, he could fix this.

“God I’d give anything for a whiskey and these to be paid off right now.” Strife did barely have time to finish his sentence before a rustle was heard behind him.

“ _Anything_  Mr. Strife?” A smooth voice whispered in his ear. Strife spun around with a shocked expression.

“Who the hell are you?! How do you know my name?! And why are you in my house?!” Strife exclaimed. The dark-haired figure just laughed, his pointed teeth and red eyes flashing in the dimly lit room.

“I’m Parv, that’s all you need to know for now, your name is right there on all of those sad, sad papers and I’m here because you asked for me”, he smirked. Strife panicked slightly, what did this creature want from him.

“I didn’t ask for you, I want you to leave right now Parv”, Strife said trying to be intimidating.

“Oh what a shame I thought you wanted this”, Parv said and with a snap of his fingers a bottle of fine whiskey appeared in his hand. “Very nice year as well, such a shame to be wasted. I can fix all your problems  _Will_.”

“Well uhm… I – what does it cost?” Strife said, his eyes wandering from the stranger’s face to the bottle of whiskey and back again.

“Oh, not that much, pretty cheap actually, it’s only your soul”, Parv said, still nonchalantly inspecting the whiskey.

“Only my soul!” Strife sputtered.

“Yeah, it’s no biggie, and I’m nice so you don’t have to pay until ten years from now”, Parv said looking straight into Strife’s eyes. The businessman swallowed, he couldn’t break the eye contact and suddenly it didn’t seem like such a crazy deal.

“Well, I suppose… Is there like a contract to be signed or anything?” Strife said and Parv grinned.

“No, the contract is sealed by a kiss”, he said and Strife stared at him.

“What no! I am not kissing you Parv”, Strife said with a stern expression.

“Okay Strife, enjoy being in debt”, Parv said backing away from Strife. Strife grabbed Parv’s arm and when he touched him a spark of electricity ran through his body. Parv turned back around with a smirk.

“Oh you naughty boy”, he murmured before grabbing Will’s collar and pulling him in for a kiss. Will resisted Parv’s rough force at first but then sank into the feeling. He tangled his fingers into the other man’s dark locks, pressing his mouth eagerly against Parv’s. Parv slid his hands down Strife’s front, and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his slacks, one of his hands groping Strife’s package. Strife bucked his hips into the touch, moaning with desire. But with a small laugh Parv was gone just as quickly as he’d come. Strife was left standing there with burning red cheeks and a bottle of whiskey on his empty desk.


End file.
